<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A slip of the tongue. by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319145">A slip of the tongue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake Smut, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rover sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 4, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>"reader and Bellamy are just fucking buddies and nothing else but they got feelings for each other. When black rain was appearing they were outside and far from Arkadia and only had the rover for cover; Bellamy grows frustrated because they’re stuck, the reader tries to calm him down but it results in rough sex in the rover lol but after the sex, the reader blurts out she loves him and becomes embarrassed before Bellamy confesses his feelings too and they become a couple in the end." </b><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A slip of the tongue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> I had been wanting to write Rover smut for a while, I’m not even gon lie to y'all. Also, I’m posting so much smut but I have to tell y’all that what everyone requested on Wattpad lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BELLAMY'S POV</b>
</p><p>I had asked Y/N to join me on a hunting mission that afternoon, taking the Rover to go somewhat further away than usual, hoping we'd manage to catch something there. We had settled for taking both our guns and two small spears, one for each of us, choosing to separate for a couple of minutes to see if either of us could find the trail of a big animal around. However, that didn't happen; the sky had been grey all day so I didn't think much of it but, once I heard the thunder, I knew it was here: black rain.</p><p>- "Y/N!" -I turned to look at her, desperation running through my veins- "Come on!"</p><p>I offered her my hand that she wasted no time to grab, pulling her with me back to the Rover, both our spears long gone, feeling the first instances of rain starting to fall down on us, burning our skins. Once we got to the car, I opened the copilot's door for it was the closest to us and shoved her inside first, closing the door and running to my seat, breathing heavily as the rain got heavier; she opened the door for me and I jumped inside, taking the water bottle next to me and basically emptying it on my skin as Y/N did the same. We had to get back to Arkadia.</p><p>I started the Rover, breathing relieved as we moved through the forest, looking at Y/N from time to time, watching her rubbing her hands, seeing the burns on her skin. I was so relieved that she was okay; we had been minutes away from separating in the forest to hunt more easily. I don't know what I'd have done with myself if it had started raining and she wasn't with me. We had been friends probably since the first time we met, our morals aligned pretty easily and our personalities fitted perfectly. Well, our personalities weren't the only thing about us that fitted perfectly together. We had evolved into friends with benefits and that had worked for me just fine for months but I was starting to realize, the more time I spent with her, the surer I was that I was catching feelings for her. I had been sure for a while, but I didn't want to lose what we had. She meant more to me than I had ever shown her and, once the rain started to fall and I watched the pain and fear in her eyes, I realized I'd rather die than lose her.</p><p>- "You okay?"</p><p>- "Yeah." -I felt her eyes on me but I needed to keep mine on the road ahead because it was getting darker and I could barely tell where we were going- "Are you?"</p><p>- "Yeah."</p><p>I glanced at her for a second, nodding as she smiled, resting back on her seat, trying not to touch her clothes covered in rain. We needed to change soon.</p><p>- "Fuck!"</p><p>I hit the break as the Rover's laps illuminated a fallen tree ahead of us. I hit the steering wheel; this was the last thing I needed. I tried to reverse the car, try to turn around to find another way back to the camp but the wheels were stuck, probably in the mud this massive rain had to be causing. I cursed again, growing more desperate by the second, considering getting out of the car and push as Y/N drove.</p><p>- "Hey, hey, relax." -I felt Y/N's hand on my arm, pulling me back, but she immediately yanked back for the rain burnt her skin- "Shit."</p><p>- "We have to get back, Y/N!" -I tried starting the Rover again- "You need to get those clothes off and we have to change and..."</p><p>- "Hey, there's more water back there." -she jumped to the back of the Rover.</p><p>- "I have to get you back."</p><p>I murmured that more to myself than anything else, looking on the mirror to see Y/N opening a box behind me; it was full of water bottles.</p><p>- "See?" -she jumped back to her seat, offering me two bottles- "Breathe for me, Blake. It's okay."</p><p>- "No, it is not!" -I moved my seat back as far as it went, hitting the door, closing my eyes as I grew more frustrated- "We're covered in rain in the middle of the forest with no way to..."</p><p>- "I said breathe, Bellamy."</p><p>I felt her jumping over me, sitting on my lap facing me, so I opened my eyes and my mouth to protest but she didn't give me a second, opening one of the bottles and spilling the liquid over my head, running her hand through my hair.</p><p>- "What was that for!" -I grabbed her wrists, unable to be mad at her as she started laughing.</p><p>- "I told you to calm down because we're okay. We have cover and water both to drink and clean ourselves, what else do you need? This storm won't last days."</p><p>- "Fine." -I let go of her, moving my hand to grab another bottle, taking a sip before emptying it over her head.</p><p>- "Bellamy! Ugh!" -she moved her hair from her face- "You need to take that jacket off so I can hit you without burning my hand." -she jumped to the back of the Rover.</p><p>- "We really should take these off." -I followed her, taking off my jacket and putting it on one side- "We should wash our clothes with the water and wait for the storm to be over."</p><p>- "See? When you calm down, you really are able to think."</p><p>I smiled, shaking my head; I wouldn't say it out loud but, if I had to be stuck anywhere with someone, I was glad that was Y/N. I allowed myself to watch her getting undressed; I had seen her naked multiple times but I had never really watched her take off her clothes in a non-sexual environment and, for some reason, my heart clenched in my chest. Her eyes found mine and she stuck out her tongue at me as she caught me staring so I simply shook my head, moving to take off the rest of my clothes, both of us now only in our underwear.</p><p>We ended up sat on the back of the Rover on the floor with our backs to the seats, the only noise the heavy rain falling against the metal over our heads. It was peaceful, but I wished she'd be in my arms instead of just in front of me. But that wasn't what we were.</p><p>- "Hey!" -I rubbed my chest after she hit me out of nowhere, not even seeing her coming.</p><p>- "That was for before." -she chuckled, resting back against the seats in front of me, moving her eyes to her hands, running her fingers over them.</p><p>- "Come here." -I pulled her on my lap, taking her hands in mine and running my thumb over her skin- "I should have been faster."</p><p>- "What are you talking about?"</p><p>She eyed me as I moved my back to sit straight, moving one of my arms behind her to grab another water bottle, catching myself just before I kissed her stomach, resting back against my seat and opening it, washing her hands with it, not bothering that the water was falling then over me, just worried about her.</p><p>- "Bellamy, what are you talking about?"</p><p>- "I should have pulled you faster, covered you with my jacket to keep you safe."</p><p>- "You'd have gotten your arms and back burnt." -she pulled my chin up, my hands resting on her hips now- "You shoved me first into the Rover, you burnt your neck for me and..."</p><p>- "I shouldn't have asked you to come."</p><p>
  <b>-------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YOUR POV</b>
</p><p>I knew Bellamy all too well not to know what he was doing: he was blaming himself for the couple burns I had gotten but was failing to see the bigger picture. He was going over it all in his head and I knew I had to stop him before it got worse.</p><p>- "We shouldn't have gotten out of the camp, I should have known this..."</p><p>I forced my lips over his, kissing him shut, moving my hands to his jaw to pull his head up; he wasted no time to respond, pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me and allowing my tongue inside his mouth. It hurt me deeply when he acted like that, when he thought everything that was wrong in the world was his making; I desperately wanted to show him how much better my life was because of him, but I'd never tell him the best part of it all: falling for him was my biggest source of happiness yet also of pain, for I knew for him we were just friends having fun together. I wanted to be more than just a warm body for him, more than just a friend but, if that was what he needed from me, I was willing to be just that.</p><p>- "Y/N..."</p><p>- "I need you to stop thinking." -I moved my mouth down his neck- "You kept me safe and that's all you should take from this." -I kissed his throat as he moved his head back- "We're safe because you think fast and are always on your feet."</p><p>I was soon laying on the floor on my back with Bellamy over me, his hands at the sides of my head as his eyes bore into mine. I could tell this was working, I could tell he wanted this as much as I did but there was something else I couldn't quite catch, his mouth soon crashing over mine, all my worries disappearing as his hand moved up my side.</p><p>- "Do you really think this is the best place to have sex?" -he mumbled against my neck, his movements a clash with his words.</p><p>- "Car sex sounds really appealing to me right now." -I moved my fingers through his wet hair.</p><p>- "The hard, cold metal too?"</p><p>- "If you want to move back to your seat because you have some type of fantasy you wanna share with me, I'm not going to complain."</p><p>He moved his head up from my chest, smirking at me before he licked the skin between my boobs that wasn't covered by my bra. I wondered why I was still wearing it. He kissed my lips before moving to my ear, nibbling gently on it before he spoke with a husky voice, arousing me even more than what I already was.</p><p>- "I'm going to make you cum once on your back, just like this." -I whined as he rolled his hips against mine- "Then, I'm going to let you touch me, but just for a second." -he bit my neck as I wrapped my legs around his body, forcing him closer to me- "And then, I'm going to seat on the driver's seat and you're going to ride me until my dick is all you can think off, until your eyes roll to the back of your head and then, maybe, I'll force you back here again on your stomach, to fuck you once more until I make you mine."</p><p>- "I like that plan, boss." -he moved his hands under my bra, grabbing my boobs- "Fuck, I really do."</p><p>- "Of course, you do, sweetheart." -he sat up, forcing me up with him and finally exposing my chest- "How wouldn't you like it when I'm about to make you see starts inside this box?"</p><p>- "It's not like you don't enjoy it either." -I ran my nails down his back, a bit deeper as I got to his ass- "You're with me."</p><p>- "No one better."</p><p>He forced me on my back again as those words resonated in my head. He didn't mean it. At least not in the way I craved. But this was not the time to think of that, his mouth on mine shutting my brain completely, only able to focus on his lips moving down my skin and his hands squeezing my boobs before he buried his face in them. I arched my back, craving so much more, his tongue running over them before he licked my nipple, taking it between his teeth carefully as he used his thumb to play with the other. I cursed under my breath as he moved his hand to my back, pulling me up against his mouth, his teeth sinking on my skin; I tangled my fingers on his hairs, a low grunt escaping his lips before he bit my side, moving up to meet my lips, his hand teasingly moving lower down my abdomen, feeling his fingers reaching my core, moving my hips up against his hand as he chuckled against my mouth.</p><p>- "Raise your ass for me."</p><p>I did as he asked, soon completely naked in front of him, his hands moving up my body, caressing my skin as I sighed content, allowing him to take control, allowing him to choose how and when I could cum. He laid in between my legs, his mouth kissing my stomach as I moved my legs over his shoulders, his hands caressing my thighs as he started to move lower.</p><p>- "I love how eager you get for me."</p><p>He planted a kiss just over my clit, biting my tongue as I felt his hot breath over my pussy. I wasn't only eager, I was desperate to feel his mouth against me, to feel his tongue running over me and see his face in between my legs. He looked really good eating me out. I combed the hair from his face, feeling it tingling my inner thighs as he kissed my heat, grabbing hard my hips and forcing me closer, his tongue soon running all over me, my eyes threatening to roll to the back of my head. He flickered his tongue over my clit, taking it in between his teeth carefully, pulling on it before running his tongue all over me again. He was so fucking good. I felt his fingers moving down my inner thigh, but his mouth never moved from my clit, so I barely realized what was coming next before he did it. I felt his fingers running over me before he moved them inside me as he sucked on my clit.</p><p>- "Fuck."</p><p>I arched my back, grabbing his hair and forcing him to stay right where he was. He chuckled against me, moving his fingers against my front wall as he used his mouth on my clit. It was so hot and it felt so fucking good. I used my hands on my boobs that craved attention too. Bellamy knew exactly what he was going, making me a sweaty, horny mess in less time than I'd ever care to admit. I was so ready to let go, not even able to stay still, let alone to keep my hands on his hair, letting go as I moaned.</p><p>- "You sound so good, Y/N." -he kissed my inner thigh, using his thumb on my clit as he ran his free hand up my body, his nails scratching my skin- "You taste so good."</p><p>He grabbed my boob, moving his mouth back to torture my aching clit, squeezing and pinching my nipples, another finger inside me, so many stimuli at the same time that I couldn't focus on one, simply letting go, moaning and fisting my hands to my sides as I came. God, I'd never get enough of this. He moved away from me, opening my eyes to see him taking off his boxers, throwing them behind me; I licked my lips as he offered me his hand, pulling me up to my knees and trapping me against him with his arm.</p><p>- "Come on, Bell." -I tilted my head, kissing his neck as I moved my hand down his side- "Let me see what's mine."</p><p>He chuckled, loosening his grip around me ever so slightly, enough for me to move my hand between our bodies and wrap it around his length, moving my mouth over his as I stroked him, taking his moan, running my thumb over his tip, kissing his chest before moving my hand to his balls. He tensed as soon as I did, cursing against my neck as I squeezed them just like I knew he liked.</p><p>- "Let me hear you." -I moved my head back, forcing him to look at me.</p><p>My name fell from his lips as a needy moan, a smirk on my face as I watched his response to my touch. I let him rest his forehead against my shoulder again, his hands on my ass, which allowed me to use my free hand on his dick. He bit my neck, sucking over the marks before licking me, taking my hands on his and forcing me back.</p><p>- "I'm not done with you."</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BELLAMY'S POV</b>
</p><p>I emptied a bottle of water over my seat and the front of the Rover to make sure Y/N's skin wouldn't burn, jumping on my place and grabbing her arm to pull her over me. Her hands landed on my shoulders as my dick rested against her stomach; she was so fucking gorgeous, breathing through parted lips, her chest moving up and down as she rested her forehead over mine.</p><p>- "You still have two more to go, sweetheart."</p><p>- "Whatever the hell you want, Blake."</p><p>She moaned as I grabbed her ass, forcing her hips over mine, my dick rubbing against her pussy; she wrapped her arms around my neck as I commanded her to raise her ass, using my hand to pump myself a couple of times before finding her entrance with my dick.</p><p>- "Yes, please."</p><p>- "Good girl."</p><p>I pulled down on her chin to kiss her hard, my dick entering her as she slowly lowered down on me, the kiss becoming messy as she whined, unable to kiss me back, so I took full advantage of it, forcing my tongue inside her mouth as I grabbed her boob with my hand.</p><p>- "Come on, love, work for me." -I bit her shoulder, her nails digging deep on my skin- "Work for my dick."</p><p>I heard her let out a faint chuckle, moving up on her knees, bouncing against my hips, using me to get herself off. I moved her hair away from her face, wanting to see her as she pleased herself. I'd let her use me anytime she needed for as long as she wanted, I was more than happy to be her toy if that's what she craved me to be. The atmosphere was so hot inside the Rover, the windows were fogged, Y/N moving her hand to hold herself up against one as she arched her back, allowing me to see her in all her glory, using my hands to play with her boobs, biting my lips as I tried to hold back, wanting to send her over the edge faster so I'd get to fuck her on the ground. I forced my hips up, feeling my dick hitting her deep, a hard moan escaping her lips, using my thumb to torture her clit, licking my lips as I wasn't able to focus on anything else than the dirty sounds coming from her mouth and where our bodies met.</p><p>- "Bell..."</p><p>- "Come here, baby." -I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her whole body against mine as she moved faster, her nipples and clit rubbing against my chest and stomach, spanking her ass- "Cum for me, come on."</p><p>Her grip around my neck grew tighter, her body pulsing against mine, her movements smaller in range, simply rubbing her clit over me as she moaned my name in my ear. Oh, I was so ready to hear her screaming it for the whole forest to know.</p><p>- "You didn't finish." -she moved back, I could hear the disappointment in her shaky voice.</p><p>- "Oh, I'm about to." -I chuckled, kissing her lips as she moved up, trembling as she freed my dick- "We've got one more round."</p><p>- "I'm..." -she bit her lip.</p><p>- "You don't want to?"</p><p>I grabbed my dick with my hand, ready to finish myself off if she couldn't handle another one, her eyes moving down my body until she landed them on it. She licked her lips as I started pumping me, her hand soon wrapping around mine as she kissed me.</p><p>- "That's mine."</p><p>I chuckled against her lips, watching her struggling to get to the back of the Rover but taking no time to follow her, forcing her on all fours as I kneeled behind her, running my dick over her ass, forcing it up as I pushed her face down, running my hands over her body. I forced myself inside her, her back arching down as she did, her fists in front of her. It was exhilarating, knowing this was all me and mine for now. I was too fucking close not to moan at the feeling. She moved her hands to her body, but this was my time, I was here to please her. I caught one of her hands, forcing it on her back and commanding her to give me the other if she wanted me to keep moving; she didn't protest, forcing her hips back against mine as an eager moan left her lips once I started fucking her again.</p><p>- "Fuck, I'm gonna cum again!"</p><p>- "Yes." -I spanked her ass, fucking her harder, moving my free hand down her hip to her aching clit- "Yes, you will."</p><p>- "Bellamy, fuck!"</p><p>Her body was trembling in front of mine, her arms shaking over her back as I kept her hands trapped with mine, closing my eyes as I felt my high reaching me, hitting her deep, enjoying all the sounds that took over my voice: her shaky moans, my skin smashing against hers, my dick in and out of her wet pussy, the round of curses that left her lips as I rubbed her clit, her hips moving against mine as much as she could. But I wanted to hear my name falling for her lips again, a sense of what being just hers could feel like, even if it was for just a second.</p><p>- "Scream my name, Y/N." -I kissed her back- "I want to hear your voice, I want to hear my name, I want to make sure you know who makes you feel this fucking good when you cum around me."</p><p>She hit the floor with her feet a couple of times, a smirk on my face as I realized she was about to cum, forcing my hips against hers faster, deeper, tapping her clit with my fingers, feeling her walls tightening around my sensitive dick as she rested her chin on the floor.</p><p>- "Come on, Y/N, I know you want this."</p><p>She moved her head to rest her right cheek on the floor, looking at me; she knew I especially enjoyed seeing her like that, about to cum as I fucked her like I knew she craved. A loud 'fuck' escaped her lips, her eyes closing as her lips parted, her legs shaking as my name fell from her lips in the most satisfying way it could: over and over again, moaned as it should. Watching her come undone in front of me triggered my own release, forcing myself as deep inside her as I could, filling her with all I had before pulling away, hitting her clit a couple of times with my dick before I freed her arms, allowing her to rest completely in front of me, watching my cum dripping down her pussy and onto the floor. I moved to lay next to her, pulling her over me to make sure she was comfortable, feeling her ragged breathing against my chest, running my hands down her back, moving the hair from her face. She was just too precious, too out of this world, counting my blessings as I was allowed to see her like this. I wished it'd be forever just me.</p><p>- "I love you."</p><p>I stopped everything that I was doing, moving my head to look at her, thinking for a second I had made that up but soon feeling her tensing over me, hiding her face on my chest. She said it. She really did. It could be just the high form the sex, but that had never happened before.</p><p>- "Y/N..."</p><p>- "I meant I love your dick. I'm just out of breath."</p><p>She recovered quickly but I knew she was lying, I could feel it in how her body stood over mine, how she wasn't kissing my skin or running her hands through my hair, I felt it on how her voice trembled, on how she tried to move away from me. But I'd be damned. </p><p>- "I love you."</p><p>Her head jerked back to look at me; I had never felt more exposed than I did as her eyes bore into mine. It wasn't about being naked in front of her, it was about being as vulnerable as I could possibly be, allowing her to hear what I had been wanting to say for a long time, allowing her to see I meant it, wanting her to see this was not because the sex was awesome but because I had truly fallen for her.</p><p>- "Y/N, I love you." -I smiled, grabbing her hand as she sat up, straddling my hips, missing her skin over mine- "And I really hope you meant it too because I don't think I could live knowing I went too far and ruined what we have."</p><p>- "You aren't saying it back to make this less awkward?" -she tilted her head, embarrassment written all over her features.</p><p>- "I've wanted to say it for a while but I thought you just wanted to be friends with benefits." -I sat up a bit, resting my weight back on my free hand.</p><p>- "I want to be friends and I want to have sex with you." -she nodded as I felt my heart sinking- "But I really want to be your girl too. Just yours. And I want you to be just mine."</p><p>My jaw could have hit the floor if I let it, seeing the smile growing bigger in Y/N's face, her hands moving to the back of my neck and her lips soon sliding over mine, kissing me deeply as I moved my hand to the back of her neck, pulling us both back down.</p><p>- "You scared me there."</p><p>- "I know." -she kissed my chest- "I had to make up for the shame I felt as I realized what I had said."</p><p>- "I hope you aren't ashamed of falling for me."</p><p>- "I'm not." -she smiled gently as she rested her elbows on my chest, propping her head up on them to look at me; my chest significantly lighter as I looked at her as those words fell from her lips- "And I'm so fucking relieved you feel the same for me because I was starting to question for how much longer I could do the whole 'friends with benefits' situation only."</p><p>- "I'm glad you said it because I know I could have gone the rest of my life being just that if that was what you needed and wanted from me."</p><p>- "Then I'm really glad my tongue slipped."</p><p>- "Did your tongue slip?" -I pulled her down on me, moving my hand to her chin to kiss her- "Or did I fuck those words out of you?"</p><p>- "Bellamy!" -she hit my upper arm, sitting up and resting her hands on my chest- "Apologize right now."</p><p>- "Or what?" -I smirked at her, seeing the teasing smile on her lips- "What are you going to do, Y/N?"</p><p>- "I... I'm going to..." -she looked around, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she moved her hands over me, taking something from behind me as I kissed her abdomen, seeing what she had picked as she moved back- "I will torture an apology out of you." -she played with my cuffs in her fingers- "I will deny you until you apologize and confess your undying love for me at least ten times."</p><p>- "I love you, Y/N Y/L/N." -I rose my hands in front of her, placing my wrists together, allowing her to cuff me if she wanted- "I'm yours."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>🌸Catch you on the comments, my loves🌸</b><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>